


Happy

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes making oneself a laughing-stock, can make the difference.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-10-23 02:53pm to 03:01pm  
> Inspiration: Tenipuri Festa 2009

He should have known this could happen.

He should have known and stayed away.

Far, far away.

Both of them should have.

But, as always, both of them couldn't say no to their friend and captain Yukimura Seiichi.

Especially not after everything they'd been through together.

Now, up to their chests engulfed by a myriad of plastic balls, Sanada and Yanagi couldn't decide which outcome would have been worse.

Coming here and making idiots out of themselves while 'splashing' around in this pool or making the bluenette a bit unhappy by saying no.

Then again, Yukimura did not know the meaning of 'a bit'. It was all or nothing. So if they had said no, they wouldn't have heard the end of it as well as felt the repercussions for days on end.

So they mutually decided that coming here had been the better choice by far, even if they did look bloody ridiculous. On the other hand, hearing Yukimura's tinkling laughter while he dove through the colorful balls like a three-year-old, paid them back in full. No matter how hard this was going to live down.

Yukimura was finally happy again. And that was worth everything that could happen today - they hoped.


End file.
